In some uses, it is necessary to use curved heat exchangers which permit their accommodation inside particular containers or inside enclosures of small dimension or of complex shape.
Exchangers of such a nature are used in aeronautics and have also been used in the automobile industry where efforts are increasingly made to lodge these functional structures inside reduced spaces.
Hitherto, in order to make curved exchangers, the tubes had to be bent and then assembled, notably by brazing, to the dissipators and then to the tubular plates. This procedure is lengthy and costly since it requires the mounting of very particular shaped assemblies.